I Miss You
by randomnessonhigh
Summary: This story takes off after Zuko leaves. Maiko. This is a One-Shot Inspired by the song "I Miss You" by Incubus. Hope you like it.Please, please please review


The moon shone brightly outside the opened window, the wind blew cold, and the fire crackled quietly in the fire place. She reread it numerous times, still she cannot believe it. Even though it's been a couple of weeks, Mai cannot believe that Zuko would betray his country, leave his country…leave her…

Though her heart was in her throat, her tears were threatening to fall and her knees were trembling, crying was not an option. It was a sign of weakness. This was not to be shown by the daughter of a governor, the best friend of the Fire Princess, and by a warrior who helped conquer the great city of Ba Sing Se.

_How could he do this? How can he betray his country? How can he leave me here? _As her tears fell from her eyes and onto his letter she could not help but cry. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, gripping the letter tightly in her hand. She felt so weak so vulnerable, where is he?

She's always comforted him, always consoled him, cared for him. But where was he now? Off to a dangerous journey to help the Avatar? Off to some mission where he could die? How can he be so stupid? How could she be so stupid? She let her past feelings for him get the better of her. She shouldn't have involved herself with him, at least then she wouldn't look so pathetic; crying over someone who was long gone.

She reread it again, she knew the reason why, but will not admit it, even after all these weeks. He's been gone for almost a month, but why hasn't she gotten over him yet. Why?

_Dear Mai, _

_I'm sorry you have to find out this way, but I'm leaving to help the Avatar with his Fire bending. I know this will be hard on both of us. But, I'm doing this for the better of our country, the better of the world. I hope you'll understand. _

_Zuko_

That was it? That was all? It said nothing else? No hidden message? Nothing? _How can you rip my heart out this way!?_ She sat on the sofa they once shared, eating fruit tarts. She, at last, crumpled up the letter, clenching it tight in her hand, and threw it into the fire, watching the embers disappear. She laid back and took a deep breath, but she felt a lump in her throat, moments later, she broke down crying. The tears did not stop falling. No matter how hard she tried holding it in, the more it fell. She sat there, burying her face in her hands.

Far in the western air temples, the Avatar and his friends slumbered beneath the peaceful looking sky. The former prince of the Fire Nation leaned on a pillar, remembering his last moments as a royal…

_He was in the Fire Palace gardens, with Mai. They were sitting beneath a tree in front of the pond. He held her close, his arm wrapped tightly around her; she rested her head on his shoulder. The turtle-ducks were swimming around, playing with each other. The pond reflected the night sky, which was similar to this night, the stars were twinkling brightly. Mai lied down on the soft, green, grass looking up at _

_the sky. She looked so beautiful beneath the moonlight, despite her depressing features. She gestured him to join her on the ground. He went and sat down right beside her. The night sky was so beautiful. Suddenly, a shooting star passed through the heavens. _

"_Make a wish," she said softly, closing her eyes. _

_Zuko watched her intently; this was the same girl he fell in the fountain with. The same girl he fell for years ago. He closed his eyes and made his wish, but what else could he wish for? He had everything he ever wanted. The throne, Mai, his father's approval, his honor back, what more? But despite all of those, he felt wrong. Everything felt so wrong, as if all was gained the wrong way. He wished he knew what felt so wrong, he wished for clarity._

"_Zuko, are you alright?"_

_He opened his eyes to see her face staring worriedly back at him. _

"_I'm fine," he said, propping himself up to a sitting position._

"_Your eyes were closed for so long. You know, you only get one wish for one star, right?"_

_He looked away in annoyance. Mai placed her hands on his face, he turned to her._

"_Lighten up," she said with a rare smile. "So what did you wish for?"_

"_I thought if you said your wishes they wouldn't come true?"_

_Mai gave him a skeptical look. _

"_What did you wish for?" he asked her._

"_Well, nothing really, just to be more 'human', I guess." _

"_Human?" Zuko said between chuckles._

"_Yes, human. To be more free, alive. Open."_

"_Well, you're more 'human' than I'll ever be."_

"_What did you wish for?"_

"_Clarity," he said turning away._

"_Oh, okay," she said indifferently._

"_That's it you're not going to ask why?"_

"_I only asked what your wish was, not why."_

_They both lied back on the ground, staring at the night sky again._

"_But, I don't need that wish," Zuko said gazing at the stars._

"_Oh?" Mai said leaning on her elbows._

"_Yeah, I have all I need right here," he said turning to see her blushing slightly. He leaned in and kissed her._

He was back in the present again. That memory seemed so long ago, considering how far he came, helping the Avatar master Fire bending. But still, he could not forget that night. The night that seemed so perfect. Though this may be the same night, it sure felt different. He looked up just in time to see a shooting star. He closed his eyes and wished

In the mansion right in front of the Fire Palace, a pale-skinned girl stared up at the night sky, catching the shooting star as it passed. She closed her eyes, and wished.

They both wished beneath the same night sky, the same way they did long ago. And, they both wished for the same thing: Clarity. All just to make sense of it all, just to help them get on track again.

They both breathed slowly and deeply, taking in all the cold night air. It felt much better now, for some reason. Zuko went to bed soundly for the first time in weeks, knowing that everything is as it should be. Mai stayed by the window for a while, she knew that one day it would come to this, the time for her to admit it. Though it never shows, it's time for the truth.

All the stupid things he's done. All the pain he caused her. All the wasted, good-for-nothing, precious moments they spent. All the sweet kisses they shared. All the few but memorable laughter they shared. All the times they've held each other. She will never forget.

As hard as it is for her to admit, she has to, because, she knew that this was the first step to getting over him. She took a deep breath, here it is_._

She closed the window and got ready for bed. As she blew her candle, and laid her head on her pillow, she shed her final tear for him. She closed her eyes and said softly, "I miss you".


End file.
